Winter Rewards and Cold Nights
by CupcakeOfHope
Summary: So Nanami is cold and Tomoe has to figure out how to warm the shrine. But then, Nanami leaves for town and comes back with a little something for Tomoe...


**So I found this old thing... May not be good but the idea might be... I don't know so you all should tell me by leaving reviews!**

* * *

"tomoe! Why is it so cold!" Nanami whined as she bundled in blankets on her bed. Tomoe put wood in the small fire pit he out in her room for the colder season, "what do you think it's gonna be like? It's winter." "it's still cold!" "lady Nanami! Lady Nanami!" Kotetsu and Onikiri floated closer to her, "we'll go find more blankets." "hm." she glanced at her and stood up, "I'll light the fire." he aimed his hand at the wood and with his blue fox fire he lit a fire with blue flames that gradually turned red. "thank you." she said behind chattering teeth. The white fox boy stood and headed for the door when, the little floating masked children, Kotetsu and Onikiri came flying in both holding one side of the blanket and dropped it on the land God. "thanks." she said again behind chattering teeth. Tomoe glanced at her as he turned the corner to exit the room. He was a little concerned after all, she was still human, and not use to winters in the shrine. Later that night, he went into her room while she slept to check on her. She was shivering in her sleep, worse than how she was when she was awake. The temple wasn't very insulated at all. Tomoe knows he'll have to fix this problem tomorrow. But he has to do something now for his lady and mistress. When Nanami wakes up the next morning, she is surprised to feel some warmth. She notices something wrapped around her as well. When she turns her head, she blushes to see Tomoe's sleeping face. It's peaceful, and beautiful. But he didn't have any blankets on. He was lying over the covers. "Tomoe..." she said quietly. She went to move hair out of his face and to here surprise, he didn't move at all. "lady Nanami!" Onikiri said. The two masked kids floated down the hall."it's time to go to town lady Nanami." Kotetstu said."we came to wake you up like we said we would." onikiri said. They both opened the door."were you cold last night?..." they both fell silent."uh..." she looked at Tomoe and at them confused herself about what was going on. "good morning Nanami." the snake boy said, "... Hey it's not fair. Tomoe! Why do you get to sleep with Nanami!" Tomoe cringed and sat up, "shut up. She was cold last night, so I heated her blankets. That is all." "all night? That takes up a lot of energy." Kotetsu got off the bed, "what's this about you going into town?" "uh... Nothing." she said."I'll go to." he said sleepily. "no. No. Your still tired. You stay and sleep." she waved her hands. Fifteen minutes later, while Nanami was getting ready, she could always see Tomoe with his tail twitching in the corner of her eye. Even as she went to leave he followed her. She was dressed for the cold weather in a big coat, hat, and gloves. Mizuki laughed at the fox, "Tomoe, she's just going into town, she'll be back." "oh Mizuki your coming with me." she told him."me?" he said totally surprised he would be invited. "yes. Let's go." she said."hang on." Tomoe reached out."no. Tomoe! You must not come with us!" she said using the sacred did not looked please but couldn't do anything as the stupid snake waved as the two of them walked down the stairs and of to the street. "lord Tomoe? Please calm down." Onikiri said."yes. Please do." the other floating boy said. The fuming white haired fox pouted before turning away from everyone to get to work.  
"Lady Nanami, what are we looking for today?" Mizuki asked while they walked by all the shops."um... I'm not really sure myself," she looked from shop to shop, "yet that is.""Hm?" "You see, Tomoe has been working really hard lately... So I just sort of thought I'd reward him." her cheeks were already pink from the cold but she was also blushing slightly. She had one of her happy, thoughtful smiles on that Mizuki loved just as much as Tomoe did. Mizuki enjoyed the fact that he was seeing it when that fox wasn't."well what could be something that Tomoe would like?""that's why I wanted you to come along Mizuki." she looked at him hopefully."my lady I'm afraid I wouldn't have any idea of what to get him."  
Tomoe dug up some old thick blankets from one of the closets in the shrine. He promptly washed them and dried them to be good as new. He managed to find three deep green ones that were given to passing travelers if they were caught in a storm. He placed the ugly things in his mistresses room and while he was in there he continued finding ways to warm the single used towels around the window's edges to keep any cool air from seeping in, he did the same to the door, and he placed a thin plastic around the windows that kept cold out. He carefully checked every floor board and filled every single gap, or wide crack, with a special glue that could seal the room off from the chill.  
"you don't have any ideas Mizuki?" Nanami sighed as she put the blue winter hat on its mannequin head."nope. Not one." he smiled, putting down a book on a shelf."Well I guess we can rule out things that keep you warm since he doesn't have a problem with that..." Mizuki agreed."does he have any hobbies?" she inquired. "I'm sorry my lady but that fox is as boring as a rock." Mizuki sighed and decided to leave the store. They kept walking until she suddenly stopped and peered into a window, a large smile growing on her face.  
"They should be back soon..." The fox stiffed a yawn as he places wood in the girls bedroom. He started fires in every room in the house to get it warm. He also insulated more rooms the shrine maiden used so she could be more comfortable. But he did the best, most thorough job of her room. Though, Tomoe was always thorough in his lit the last fire and sat on the pile of blankets that covered the tatami mat she slept on. He faced the blue fire and watched it turn red. He didn't even realize it but he fell asleep. He later woke up when his sensitive ears heard footsteps climbing the many stairs to the shrine.  
"We're back!" Nanami said as she entered the door. Tomoe appeared in the doorway of another room near the door, "welcome back." he didn't seem cheery as smiled at him, "thanks." then she took off her shoes and coat. Even in the house, she was wearing thick socks, sweater, leggings, and a skirt. She entered the house and walked away from Tomoe."hey," he said facing the front door with his eyes closed, "what are you hiding?""huh? N-nothing." she stammered before continuing her trek down the hall."Hey!" he turned around and watched as she started running. He chased after her and she darted into the room she practiced her ritual dance in. The big empty space provided few options to run."Hey open up!" Tomoe pounded on the door"no." she said hugging the neatly wrapped gift to her chest."Nanami!" "no." she was also holding the door stronger than her, Tomoe easily opened the door anyways. Finding a surprised Nanami behind it. She acted fast and successfully hid the present behind her without him seeing it. "what's behind your back?" he half demanded half asked."n-nothing.""you're a terrible liar." "it's just not what I'm meant to do..." she chuckled nervously, backing away from him."one shouldn't do what they are not meant to." he advised, following her backwards steps."well eh... You know..." she hit the wall all too soon."Nanami." She sighed, "I was hoping to do this after dinner." she moved the black wrapped gift from behind her back, and put it out in front of her, "this is for you." she then smiled warmly at was surprised. He didn't expect it at all. He's never been given a gift randomly before."It's for all the hard work you've been doing around her and for me." she put it in his hands, "thank you.""N-Nanami..." he said once giggled, "just open it." Tomoe used his long nails to open the medium rectangular thin wrapped box. Inside he found a black, fancy, old fashioned Japanese comb, with white shining flowers on it."it's for your tail... Since there is so much fur." she looked at her then back at the comb and back at her. He smiled and hugged the Land God. Much to her surprise. "thank you." he said. He was happy. Just happy.  
"Hey Tomoe did you do something to the house? It's so much warmer than last night." Nanami said during dinner."huh? Not really." he shrugged."What are you talking about!" Kotestu exclaimed."he's been working ever since you left to make the place warmer!" his twin stifled another yawn. The ten minute nap wasn't enough to re energize him at smiled at him across the table but he ignored her completely and went on eating. Later that night she saw him using the tail brush she got for him. Smiling to herself, she held her hands behind her back and went to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Review review review! Do you hate it? Did you like it? Could I have done something to make it better? Speak! I mean type. Whatever.**


End file.
